Seth Petruzelli vs. Ricardo Romero
The fight was Seth Petruzelli's return to the UFC and additionally it was the UFC debut of Ricardo Romero. Petruzelli broke his arm in the spectacular armbar that ended the fight and gave Romero the win. The Fight The first round began. Petruzelli landed an inside leg kick. They circled. Petruzelli landed a right hand and missed an uppercut. He landed abody kick. Four thirty-five. He landed a leg kick, Romero caught it and tried for a single, Petruzelli stuffed it and they broke. Four fifteen. Petruzelli landed a right hand and another and another and another and another, he hurt Romero, they clinched and he kneed the body. Four minutes. They broke. Romero jabbed the body. Romero blocked a high kick partially but Petruzelli tripped and fell and stood. Petruzelli avoided the judo takedown and they broke. Three twenty. Three fifteen. Seth was slowing down. Petruzelli stuffed a double. Three minutes. Petruzelli landed aright hand and missed an uppercut. He missed a spinning back kick in close, Romero had the back, he dragged him down and had overunder control. Two thirty-five. He was trying to set back for a Peruvian necktie, Petruzelli stood out and came down with a right and a left and a big left and a right and another pair there. Two fifteen. He landed apair of big rights. He landed a big right and a left and a right and Romero shot forward and nearly got on top, he was in half-guard. Two minutes. He mounted. Romero was looking for the arm triangle. One thirty. Romero landed abig elbow. He was working towards an americana now. One fifteen left. Romero landed a left hand. Petruzelli gave up the back with both hooks. One minute. He flattened Petruzelli at right there. He landed a pair of big elbows to the back of the head and he was warned. He turned back to mount working that americana, he had an armbar now. Thirty. Petruzelli escaped and they stood to the clinch. Romero broke eating an uppercut and dropped. He hugged the leg. Petruzelli landed big double Hulk hammerfists in under with fifteen. Romero kept the back with both hooks. He was defending the hooks but the first round ended. Petruzelli was exhausted. The second round began and they touched gloves. They circled, Petruzelli landed a knee. Romero went to his knees and stood blocking a high kick. Four thirty-five. Romero stumbled. Petruzelli landed a right hand. They broke. Petruzelli stuffed a double and in the process Romero's face smashed against the canvas and busted himself open. Petruzelli went for a kimura himself from turtled. They rolled, Petruzelli missed an armbar with four ten. Petruzelli had the back working for an armbar again with four minutes. He couldn't yank it out, though. He had it in. He had it tight. Romero's face was bleeding. He escaped to guard. Petruzelli landed an elbow from the bottom. Romero's mouth and nose were bleeding badly. Romero landed big body shots, right hands to the ribs. Three fifteen. Romero landed a pair of big hammerfists. Petruzelli landed an elbow from the bottom. Three minutes. Petruzelli worked for a triangle but Romero escaped. Two thirty-five as Romero was out. He passed out and stepped voer immediately to side control. He had an arm trapped. Two fifteen. He had one of Petruzelli's arms wrapped around his leg. He kept working for the arm and landed a pair of elbows. He worked for an mericana with two minutes and he was cranking it and Petruzelli screamed and tapped. His arm was broken badly. He rolled over sobbing hugging his arm.